


Sociopaths

by Paynekilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paynekilla/pseuds/Paynekilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was re-living what happened in my mind thinking about what I could have done to escape. I thought of a thousand different ways I could have done it. I should probably explain. My name is Caroline Butler, daughter of the Prime Minister of England. Which, as you made have guessed; it puts a gigantic target on my back. It’s crazy, if you think about it, the whole theory of people not having feelings or not feeling guilt or bad emotions. To only feel the good emotions, happiness, excitement, lust, etc. I was lucky enough to be kidnapped by the most notorious and well Sociopaths in all of the United Kingdom. They didn’t have a group name but they did have individual names, The Collector also known as Harry Styles. Harry likes to keep women he kills just for a while. The Silencer aka Liam Payne, he likes to silence the people he takes immediately. The Artist aka Zayn Malik, he likes to carve a little symbol somewhere on his victims body. The Scribe aka Niall Horan, much like Zayn he likes to write his initials on his victims. Finally we have The Music man aka Louis Tomlinson, he like to hear his victims voices, hear them scream before he kills them. This is the story of how I was kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something anywhere so please be kind. Some of the chapters are kind of short and it is a work in progress. I hope you enjoy.

I was home alone; I was alone a lot as my father was almost never home. He is the prime minister of England and will be until the day he dies. I never felt safe because of this either, I have all the right not to feel safe anyway, the daughter of one of the most powerful men in the UK. I was lost in thought standing in the kitchen when I heard the front door open. “Dad?” I call out and look at the clock. Dad said he wouldn’t be home until around 11 and its only 9:05. I go in to the front room and see nothing; maybe I was just imagining things. I shake my head and rub my eyes. I’m probably just tired, or I could have left the TV on. I turn to walk to the living room, where the TV is but it was off. “Hmm, Odd.” I say to myself. I turn to leave when I stop in my tracks, 4 men are in my living room staring at me.

I start to scream when someone covers my mouth and says “You make one more noise and I’ll run this knife through your stomach.” I look up to see The Collector, or Harry Styles holding me. My eyes go wide when I realize who has broken into my home and are probably going to kill me. I start to hyperventilate as my anxiety sets in. “Well, we weren’t expecting you to be awake, love.” The music man or Louis said. I feel extremely light headed. I look up at Harry again and I decide to bite his finger so he lets his hand away from my mouth. “Ow! You bit me you bitch!” He said as he let go of me completely. “Yeah no shit” I think to myself. I didn’t know what to do at this point so, I ran. I got about 10 feet before one of them caught me. They put their hands around my torso and said “I don’t think so.” I writhe and wiggle in their grip. “Let me go!” I scream. I look up to see Louis dragging me back to the living room.

He has my hands behind my back. Tears started pouring from my eyes. I was so scared. “We could kill you, you know.” Harry says scowling at me. “Do you think it was smart to fucking bite my hand?” He said I just looked at him, I didn’t say anything. “Well? Do you?” he said coming closer. I tried to back away but Louis just chuckled and held me where I stand. Harry was standing right in front of me, he towers above me. I turn my face away and clamp my eyes shut. “This isn’t happening.” I whisper “This is just a fucked up nightmare.”I whisper again. I feel fingers on my face as Harry pulls my face up to look at him. I can feel his eyes boring into my closed ones. “Believe me sweetheart, this is real.” He says.

I open my eyes; Harry was still up in my face. I look into his eyes; a shocking emerald green. I try to twist my face out of his grip. He lets go and turns his back to me. “Do you know what Stockholm Syndrome is?” He asks. “Its, um, where the person that’s been kidnapped, um, starts to agree with and enjoy being around their kidnapper.” I say quietly. “Good, so you do know what it is.” He said turning to me holding something in his hand. I stared at it, wondering what it was. He continued talking “Now this” he said holding up the thing that was in his hand, which I realized is a hypodermic needle, “Is a type of drug that, uh, speeds up the process of Stockholm Syndrome.” He said coming closer to me. He was going to drug me.

I start to kick and scream in Louis’s arms. “Kicking and screaming is only going to make this worse for you!” Harry shouted over my screaming. One of the others put a cloth in my mouth to shut me up. I was still writhing around however. Liam, who was stronger than Louis, took me out of Louis’s grip and held me so tight I couldn’t move. Harry started walking over to me. I tried to move but Liam was crushing me. “Now this might hurt a-little.” Harry said moving the needle toward my neck. “Please don’t, I’ll do anything!” I tried to say but since I had a cloth in my mouth it was still audible, but gargled. Harry chuckled and stuck the needle in my neck. I screamed and started to see black dots in my vision. As my head went hazy and my vision blacked; I heard Harry say “Leave a note the note for her father then come out to the van, we don’t have much time until she wakes up again” That was the last thing I remember before everything went black.


	2. Chaper 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendships start to blossom and enemies are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 2! I will be posting chapters as often as possible.

I woke up tied to a chair in a dark and damp concrete room. I had a pounding headache and my neck hurt like a bitch. I honestly feel like I was going to be sick. There wasn’t anything gagging me so I screamed “Help” like anyone tied to a chair would. “Please anybody help me!” I scream again. I heard voices and footsteps in the distance; I felt my stomach start to turn as the voices drew closer. A door opened and the room flooded with light as the 5 men entered the room. I felt my hands start to shake. “Well good morning!” Niall said. I said nothing in return; I just stared at them.

My eyes darted from face to face, nothing but cold stares and then there was Harry; he had a wicked grin on his face. “So, you’re probably wondering why we kidnapped you.” Harry said. I shook my head no; I knew exactly why they took me. “Oh, then do explain.” Harry said to me. “I, I….uh.” I stammered. “Awww cat got your tongue?” Zayn said. “More like kidnapper got it.” I thought to myself. I took a breath, “You took me because my father is one of the most powerful men in England.” I say quietly. “Exactly, now we could get a large ransom for you but that would risk us getting caught and we don’t want that now do we.” Harry said with a grin. I felt tears start to burn in my eyes. “Will I ever get to go home; will you ever let me go?” I ask tears trickling out of my eyes. I look at all 5 of them; only Liam has any sort of sadness in his gaze, I don’t think Liam is like them. The other four are smirking, Harry chuckles and says “I’m afraid not love, you’re stuck with us.” I shake my head as tears gush from my eyes. “No. No, no, no, no.” I say.

Harry turned to Liam and said to him: “Un-tie her and take her to her room, if she starts to kick and scream don’t be afraid to give her a shot of morphine.” Liam nodded as the others left. Liam knelt down next to me and started to un-tie my wrists. I watched silently as he un-tied my ankles. I tried to stand but my knees were weak so I fell. Liam caught me and said “Careful now, you’re extremely weak.” I nod and he sets me up right. I fall again. Liam chuckles a-little as he picks me up bridal style. I was trying to be as calm as I could but my whole body was shaking and I was still crying. “Now, I know this seems bad.” He says as he sets me down on my bed. I glare at him as I wipe away my tears. “Seems bad? SEEMS BAD! THIS IS AWFUL!” I yell. “Calm down, you don’t want Harry to came back.” He said to me. I stood up I was so frustrated and upset. “WHAT’S HE GONNA DO? RUN A KNIFE THROUGH ME? DRUG ME SO I NEVER WAKE UP? YOU 5 ARE TAKING AWAY MY LIFE! ANY OF THOSE SOUND PERFECTLY FINE AS I’D RATHER BE DEAD THAN HERE!” I shout at Liam. 

I sit back down on the edge of the bed. “I didn’t know you felt that way.” He said sitting down next to me. I moved away slightly. “Why wouldn’t I feel that way? I’ve been kidnapped by the 5 most dangerous people in the United Kingdom! And you’re taking away the rest of my life!” I say. “4.” He says. “Sorry?” I say. “Its 4.” He says. “No, there are 5 of you.” I say turning to face him. “Let’s put it this way, I’m not crazy, I’m dangerous, but not crazy.” He said. I raised my eyebrow. “Right, okay. So you just want me to pretend like you didn’t hold me down while Harry injected me with drugs?” I ask sarcastically. “Well, no. But you need a friend here and I’m willing to be that friend.” He said. I gave him a blank stare. Is he for real? “You want me to trust you? Hell no, WHY IN GODS NAME WOULD I EVER TRUST ANY OF YOU?!” I shout. “Stop shouting Har…” Liam was cut off by Harry storming through the door.

“What the hell is going on?” he says almost yelling. “Nothing mate, I’ve got it under control.” Liam says to Harry. Harry looks over at me and back to Liam. “Living room, now.” He says through gritted teeth. He walks out yells “Bring the girl as well.” from down the stairs. He sighs. “Come on.” Liam says and grabs my wrist. He drags me down to the living room and sits me down on the couch and walks away. I look around the round the room I see the front door is only a few feet away from where I’m sitting. Plans of running start to brew in my head when my thoughts are interrupted by someone walking into the room; I whip my head around to see Niall with a raised eyebrow looking at me.

“You weren’t thinking about running were you?” He asked coming to sit next to me. I moved away as far as I could, which was only like an inch as I was next to the arm of the couch. “Um, I, well, uh, no.” I say and look down at my hands. He leaned over and whispered to me “Even if you did get past the door, you’d have nowhere to run as we live in the woods. We’d find you and you’ll wish you’d never been born.” I look down at my hands and mumble “I already wish I hadn’t been born.” Niall scowls and grabs my hair and pulls it back so I’m looking at him. “Did you just talk back to me?” I shake my head no. “DON’T LIE!” He roars and pulls my hair harder. “Okay yes I’m sorry!” I say. “Are you going to do that again?” he asks. “No I’m sorry” I say. He lets go of my hair “Good.” He says. I felt tears in my eyes again.

“Well I guess you found out one of the rules the hard way.” Harry says as he walks in the room. I glare at him. I was so done with his sarcastic personality. “Life will be easy if you follow the rules.”He said to me. This probably isn’t the best idea but I decide to bring out my inner bitch and say: “I feel like life would be easier if you told me the rules.” I said. Harry raised an eyebrow as I stare at him with a blank face. “Alright then, Rule number 1: Don’t talk back. Rule number 2: You have to wait for one of us to get you in the morning before you come down stairs. We don’t want you running away. Rule number 3: you must always ask permission to do something. Rule number 4: you will listen and do something when we ask you to do it. Rule number 5: Don’t try and run away from us. If you do not follow these you will be punished. Understand?” He says. I nod. I look at the time, the clock on the wall read 3:45 A.M. I was extremely tired. I rub my eyes and lean back on the couch. “May I go to bed please?” I ask through a yawn. They all look at the time. “Oh, yeah it’s extremely late.” Louis said. I nod. “I’ll take you up to your room.” Niall said. “I can walk to my room by myself, I’m 15 not 5.” I say. The others laughed quietly while Niall glared at me. “You’re just asking to get hurt.” He said quietly as he grabbed my hand and took me up stairs. “Watch yourself.” He said as he closed my door. I walk over to the bed and go under the covers. I get comfortable and immediately fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major shit goes down, if you don't like violence I advice you don't read this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, give me feed back guys!

Chapter III

I woke up the next morning to the door opening and seeing someone standing there. “Good morning, sorry to wake you.” It was Liam. “Oh, it’s okay.” I say. He walks into my, I guess, room and sits on the bed. “How’d you sleep love?” he asks. “Fine I guess. I just want to go home.” I said quietly. I look over at Liam, he has solemn look on his face. “I know you want to go home, but you have to stay here. We’re not that bad.” He says I just stare at him. “Not all that bad huh? Then explain to me why Niall wants to kill me.” I think to myself. Liam can tell I was thinking of ways to murder him in my mind so he said: “I only came to get you because it’s time for breakfast.” I nod and get out of bed. We walk in silence to the kitchen. Liam pulled me out a stool at the counter and walked to go talk to Zayn.

I sat in silence looking around the extremely large kitchen. Someone sat across from me causing me to look at them. It was Harry. “Good morning.” He said with a smile. “Good morning.” I saw quietly. “Did you sleep well?” Harry asked looking at me. “I guess.” I say still speaking quietly. “Is something wrong?” he asks. Obviously. “I want to go home.” I whisper. “Speak up.” He said sternly like he heard what I said and was daring me to say it again. I muster up my voice “I want to go home.” I say. All movement in the kitchen stops and I feel all eyes on Harry and me. “Listen sweet heart, no matter how much you beg and cry you will never be going home and your dad will never find you! So shut the hell up and accept your life.” He shouts at me. I don’t say anything as Harry stands up and walks away. The movement continues and I’m back to sitting by myself. A few minutes later Niall sets two pancakes and a glass of milk in front of me. “Thank you.” I say Louis comes and sits across from me, next to him are Zayn and Niall.

Liam sits next to me. I eat most of my pancakes and just push the left over pieces around my plate. I was thinking about ways to escape. What I need to find is a phone. I had my phone on me when they took me; I just need to find it. The boys have phones on them. I might be able to sneak Liam’s or Niall’s phones out of their pockets. They’d kill me if they found out I took it. I also don’t think they lock my door at night either. I could wait until they all go to bed and walk out the front door. “Caroline?” Liam says snapping his fingers in front of my face. “What? Sorry I zoned out.” I say. “We noticed. Do you do that a lot?” Zayn asked. “It’s a bad habit.” I say sheepishly. “Anyway Harry, Louis, Zayn, and I have to run out for a bit. Niall will stay with you here at the house.” Liam said. I feel my heart start to beat faster. At least it’s not Harry. I nod. “We won’t be gone long, I promise.” Liam whispers to me. I nod again. I look up at Liam, he really wants me to trust him, and I think I am starting to.

The boys leave and I’m left alone with Niall. I turn to look at him. He smirks at me and walks toward me. I back away and fall back on the couch. He starts to laugh “You look so funny when you’re frightened.” He says and turns to go back to the kitchen. Before I can stop myself I say “You’re a dick.” He stops and turns around. “What did you just call me?” he says walking closer to me. I stand and try to back away but he’s already in front of me holding my wrists tight before I could move. “What did you call me?” he says again. “I called you a dick. But I didn’t mean it! I’m sorry.” I say. “Bull shit.” He says. He throws me over his shoulder and brings me to a room upstairs. I was kicking and screaming. He opens the door and it’s a small closet. He throws me inside, shuts the door and locks it. “I’ll be back shortly.” He says. I was banging on the door and yelling. I stopped when I heard him talking on the phone, I assumed with harry. “What should I do?” Niall asks. I couldn’t hear the reply. “What do you mean nothing?” Niall shouts. Oh thank god. “I can wait until you get home yeah.” Niall said. Well fuck. I stand and kick the door; my foot goes right through it. Weak ass door.

I stick my arm out the hole and open the door. I run down the hall away from the closet. “Hey!” I hear Niall shout from behind me. I reach a stair case and I rush down it to find a back door. I turn the knob and it opened. Thank god. I run out the door. I didn’t even care what direction I was running. “She’s run out the back door I’ll call you back!” Niall shouts into the phone. I kept running and running. I stopped to catch my breath. Niall was getting closer. I decide to climb the tree closest to me. I climb a good deal before I stop. I look down and see Niall run past. I wait about 5 minutes before I climb down. I look around and run left of where Niall ran. There was a slim chance of him finding me now. I hear voices in the distance; I don’t know who they are. I stop and listen closer. “Fan out she can’t have gone far.” I hear Niall say. Not good people, I repeat not good people! They were getting closer I sprint in the opposite direction of the boys. “There she is!” I hear someone shout. Damnit! I run faster. I turn and all five of them are running at me. I try to run faster. My legs started to burn. I noticed Liam was the furthest behind; that made me smile but it was wiped away when I tripped over a root. “Fuck!” I scream as I get back up, they’re getting closer.

I couldn’t run anymore, I had to push on. I felt someone’s fingers grasp the back of my shirt causing me to fall again. I’m fucked. One of them picks me up off the ground and turns me around. I was looking up at a very angry Niall. “What did I tell you last night?” was all he said before he threw me over his shoulder. I was screaming and crying. I accidentally ran toward the direction of the house so we were close. “I’ll take it from here.” Harry said as we entered the house. Niall passed me to Harry. “NO!” I screamed and I reached for Liam. But he wasn’t even looking at me. “SHUT UP!” Harry yells as he brings me back down to the basement. He throws me in the chair. I try to get up and run but Harry pushed my back into the chair and ties me down. “Well, well, well, trying to run away on the very first day.” He said while walking around me. I had my eyes closed.

“You’re lucky you’re worth to much or you’d be dead” He said. I still had my eyes closed. “LOOK AT ME WHEN I’M TALKING TO YOU!” He bellows. I open my eyes. I look to see Harry is holding a knife. Oh good god no. He grabs my left arm and unties the wrist. “Let’s remind you who you belong to now.” He said with a wicked smile. He starts cutting words into my arm. I scream out in agony. I was in so much pain. “PLEASE STOP YOU’RE HURTING ME!” I scream. “YOU DON’T RUN AWAY AGAIN YOU’RE MINE AND THIS WILL ALWAYS REMIND YOU OF THAT!” He yells over my screams of pain. He finally finishes and I was screaming and crying so much I couldn’t anymore. I look at my arm and ‘H THE COLLECTOR S’ was carved into my for-arm. I look up at Harry, who was smiling at his work. He looks at me with emotionless eyes. “What? Did I hurt you?” he said. I just stared at him with my mouth open and tears pouring out of my eyes. “You try to run again and it will be worse.” He said and started to walk up the stairs. “Wait! You can’t leave me tied up down here!” I shout after him. “Watch me.” He says and slams the door plunging the room into darkness except the shitty over head right above me. “HELP!” I scream. “HELP!” I repeat over and over until it’s no more than a whisper. I felt so physically drained. I’ve probably lost a lot of blood as well. I start to see those black dots again…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens in this chapter.

.I came back to reality when I hear shouting and loud footsteps. “YOU CAN’T LEAVE A GIRL TIED UP IN A BASEMENT FOR 3 HOURS HARRY!” Liam shouted as he came towards me. “Liam?” I say my voice was so rough it was no more than a whisper. “What did he do?” he said looking at my arm. Harry came rushing down the stairs. “STEP AWAY FROM THE GIRL PAYNE!” he shouted. “NO! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!” Liam shouted back. My breathing starts to quicken. “SHE BROKE THE RULES THIS IS WHAT SHE GETS. SHE NEEDED TO BE REMINDED WHO SHE BELONGS TO NOW!” Harry shouted pointing at me. Liam starts to untie me. “I understand she broke the rules but cutting her arm open and leaving her tied to a chair in a dark room is too far Styles.” Liam said. Harry didn’t say anything he just huffed and walked back up stairs. “I’m so sorry Caroline. I was out of the house, Niall sent me out so I wouldn’t know this was happening.” He said picking me up. I nod. “I think I’m going to be sick.” I say. Liam nods and rushed me to the bathroom in his room. He sets me down and I throw up. Once I was done Liam hands me a glass of water, picks me up and sets me on his bed.

“Thank you for saving me.” I say quietly. “You’re welcome. Now let’s get that arm cleaned up.” He said holding up gauze and peroxide. “I’m not going to lie, this is going to hurt.” He said pouring the peroxide on to a cotton ball. I nod. He dabs the cotton ball on the wound. “Mother fucker!” I shout. Liam chuckles a bit. Once he was done cleaning it, which hurt like hell, he wrapped up my arm. “Unfortunately I think that’s going to scar over.” He said. I just nodded; I was too tired to speak. Louis came in the room and I grasped Liam’s arm. He looked from me to Liam. “Liam, you’re needed down stairs. I’ll stay with Caroline.” He said grinning at me. I look at Liam and shake my head no. “I’ll be back, I promise.” He said to me then looks to Louis. “Don’t. Touch. Her.” He said. Louis glares at Liam but nods. Liam walks away and Louis sits on the bed.

“You put up quite a fight.” He said. I said nothing in return; he was trying to wind me up. “But not good enough, no matter how far you run, or where you hide; we will always find you.” He said. I had already heard this speech. I just rolled my eyes and continued to stare at the ceiling. “You could respond when I’m talking to you, you know.” He said. I look at him. “I don’t see a point as you’d probably hit me if I said anything.” I say and roll to face away from him. We sat in silence until Liam got back. “You can go now Louis, thanks for watching her.” Liam said. I see Liam holding his phone. I glace at it and then look back at Liam. “Are you alright?” I ask. He looks at the clock; it read 2:49 P.M. “I’m fine Harry was just telling the others and me what we have to do tomorrow.” He said I look at him, clearly confused. “You’re going to be alone with Harry tomorrow. Just do what he says and you will be fine.” I feel tears again. “Please don’t leave me alone with him.” I cry. “He scares me so much.” I say. He does something I wasn’t expecting; he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. “I know love, I know.” He says I cry myself to sleep against his chest.

I felt a sharp pain in my left arm that woke me up. Liam was gone. I look over to see Zayn pressing his thumb against my arm. “THAT HURTS!” I yell. “I know that’s why I’m doing it.” He says. Asshole. “What do you want?” I say clearly pissed off. “Watch your tone with me.” He says sternly. “I’m sorry.” I mumble. “Dinner is ready.” He says. “I’m not hungry.” I say. He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the bed. “I don’t care; get your ass down stairs.” He says. I sigh and walk down stairs.

“Wow, you look awful.” Niall said to me. I really want to punch him right in his stupid Irish face. “Thanks I feel awful.” I say as I sit at the counter. “Someone’s got some attitude tonight.” Louis says and laughs. I bang my head against the table and rest it there. “Are you so #DONE right now?” Louis asks. “I’m going to #kickyouintheballs if you don’t stop talking.” I say. Everyone laughs except Louis. Sass master from Doncaster= Defeated. Watch him kill me in my sleep. Harry puts down a plate of pasta and sauce for me. “Thank you.” I say and wait for everyone to sit so I don’t get in trouble. “So Caroline, what did you learn today?” Harry asks me.

I look up at him and back at my plate. I didn’t feel like answering. “Well?” he says. I sigh and roll my eyes. “Follow the rules.” I say. “And what else?” he asks. Seriously? What does he want? “That you like cutting peoples’ arms open and locking people in your basement.” I say looking him right in the eye. He laughs and says “Man I wish those drugs would work faster.” “And I wish I could go home but we all can’t get what we want now can we?” I say with a big smile. I was just letting loose. Harry went silent. I smiled to myself and continued eating. The boys made conversations among themselves; which left me to think about how I was going to escape.

I could always do what Harry threatens to do and run a knife through my stomach. But that would put dad in so much more grief and pain, that’s the last thing I want. I need a phone is what I need. It would be easiest to get Liam’s but he’d probably loose interest in being a ‘friend’. I am going to be alone with Harry all day tomorrow. It’d be a very large risk. I wonder what he’d do. Probably make someone else do something. Maybe I should steal Liam’s phone tonight, wait until they all fall asleep, run out the front door, call the police, lose the phone as the boys can track it and run away from the house. Risky but good. Good ass plan right there


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter i know. I didn't know how to finish it.

I was sent to my room after dinner. I didn’t really get to look around yesterday. I open one door to find a closet, full of clothes. I decided to change as I have been in the same pajama pants, sports bra, and tank top for the past day and a half. I pick out sweat pants, a different sports bra, and a white tee-shirt. I lie down on the bed and stare at the ceiling. I want my phone or an iPod so I can have my music back. Was I allowed to leave my room? I decided not to chance it by waiting for one of the boys to come up. Just as I was getting settled with a book I had found on the book shelf, Liam came in.

“Hi.” I say smiling at him. Now was my chance to take his phone. And ask for an iPod or something. “Hey Caroline. How are you feeling?” He asks. He sets his phone down on my bedside table SCORE! “Um, alright I guess. My arm hurts like a bitch.” I say with a small smile. “It’s going to for awhile.” He said. “Liam?” I say. “Hmmm?” he says in response clearly lost in thought. “May I please have an iPod or something that plays music; I promise I’ll behave if you give me one.” I say, speaking lies. I wasn’t going to follow any rule but I’ll say what I must to get what I want. Kinda sounds like something a prostitute would say.

“I can ask Harry in the morning. It’s his decision, not mine.” he says I nod. “He’ll say no” I say. “You never know.” Liam said rubbing my arm. I shrug. “You can come down stairs, if you want.” He says. “I might be down later.” I say. He smiles and walks out leaving his phone. Did he leave it for me on purpose? I smile as I take it to my bathroom; I turn it off and wrap it in a small wash cloth and put it in a box of pads. They’ll never look there. I walk out of the bathroom and look at the time. “Quite the day you had.” Niall said standing in my door way. I scream. “You scared me!” I exclaim.

“Clearly.” He said. “What do you want?” I ask. “Just wanted to be with you, see what you were up to.” He said. “Well I’m up to nothing as I have a fucked up arm and I’m not allowed to do anything.” “Well, you were obviously just doing something.” He said. “Yeah, using the bathroom. It’s not against the rules.” I say. He glares at me. “You’re hiding something, I know it.” He said walking towards me. I felt a ping of nerves. “What the hell are you talking about? Now I’m in a lot of pain and would like to be left alone. So, if you would please.” I say gesturing to the door. “But I want to stay with you!” he said with a devious smile. “Niall please, I’m tired and I want to sleep.” I plea He walks and sits next to me. “I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep.” He says and pulls me close. “No Niall please leave.” I say trying to push away. “No. I’m going to stay with you until you fall asleep.” He says sternly as he pulls my body against his chest. I groan as I see there is no way out of this. I get comfortable and close my eyes. Niall wraps his arms around me just to make me more uncomfortable than I already am. I, finally, fell into an uneasy sleep

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll just let you read to see what happens :)

I woke up to a door slamming; it wasn’t mine so it must be the front door. I close my eyes again hoping to fall back asleep. I was about to fall asleep when someone comes into my room and shakes me. “Time to get up.” Harry says. I look over at him, he looks pissed. I obey and get out of bed. “Down stairs, now.” He says pointing at my door

I was in trouble or something; I just knew it. I wonder what I did. I walked down stairs and though of why he could be so mad. I walk into the kitchen and sit at the counter. Harry follows suit; seeming with rage. “What’s got your knickers in a twist?” I ask. He sits across from me. “The cops are on to us.” I try to hold back a smile but fail miserably. “Don’t you smile.” He says. “Why? I can’t be happy I might get the fuck out of here? AND YOU PRICKS WILL GO TO PRISON FOR THE REST OF YOUR GOD DAMN LIFE!” I say almost shouting. He stands up and slaps me.

“DON’T TALK BACK TO ME YOU BITCH!” He shouts. I put my hand up to the part of my face that he hit. It stung like hell. I feel tears brim my eyes; but I was done crying. I was done being the weak little girl that came to this house only a few days ago. I wipe away the tears as I walk away from Harry. “Don’t walk away from me!” he shouts. I frightened but I don’t show it. “COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!” He shouts walking over to me and grabbing my wrist. “Let go.” I say.

With no emotion showing; I see Harry noticing the fear in my eyes. He tightens his grip and Pulls me close to him. “Disobey me one more time and I will punish you.” He says. I say nothing in return, focusing on his grip on my wrist. “Let my wrist go.” I say. He lets go of my wrist “Now” he says sternly “I have to shower. I’m going to lock you in your room.” He says leading me to the stair case. I obey, not wanting to get hurt. He pushes me in my room and I hear the click of the lock. This is a perfect time to use Liam’s phone. I wait until I hear the shower start to run and I turn Liam’s phone on. I smile as I dial my dad’s number. He doesn’t pick up so I leave him a message

.

“Dad, it’s Caroline. I’m alive. I don’t know where I am. But please come find me.” I say frantically. I hear someone coming to my room. “Someone’s coming I have to.” but before I before I can finish Harry comes in. I shove the phone under the covers; luckily ending the call in the process. “Are you talking to someone?” he asks confused. I shake my head. “I heard a voice.” He said looking at me curiously. “I was uh.” I stammer not sure what to say at this point. If I told him the truth I’d be dead. “You were what?” he says getting angry. “I was talking to myself.” I say. He stares at me blankly then walks out of the room shutting the door behind him.

“I need breakfast.” I yelled as I put the phone back in its original spot. Harry doesn’t respond. I change my clothes and head downstairs. I walk into the living room and I look around for Harry. I shrug as I head into the kitchen. I look around for cereal or something. I find some bread and butter and make toast. I get my toast and take it to the living room. Where is Harry? I don’t really care. I was almost done with my toast when I hear Harry’s footsteps coming close. He came up to me holding the phone. He smirks “Look what I found sweet heart. Now, would you care to tell me why thing was in your bathroom?” he asks taunting me.

Fuck! What do I say? Fuck saying anything. What do I do? I say nothing. He chuckles lightly. “Well?” he says. I say nothing still keeping silent. “Alright fine be that way. I called the boys; they’re on their way home now. Liam will not be happy with you.” He sneers. I sit in silence. I’m so fucked. Liam is going to kill me. I’m scared out of my mind as my heart beat and breathing increases. Harry’s smile grows larger as the other four boys come through the door. I feel like I’m going to pass out.

“Why’d you call us back Harry?” Liam questioned glancing over at me. I wasn’t afraid of the punishment or the yelling; I was afraid of Liam. “Well I found this.” Harry said holding up Liam’s phone “In Caroline’s bathroom.” He finished Liam’s expression changes in a flash going from concerned to raging in a matter of milliseconds. He walks over to me and grabs my hair. He pulls me up so I’m standing and looking at him. I’m dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo cliff hanger! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

I was thrown into a black car and we sped away from the house. Louis was sat next to me gripping my wrist; it felt like he was going to break it. “How long until we get to the other house?” He asked Harry, who was driving. “3 hours.” He said angrily. Louis groaned loudly. “Well if someone did call her father; we wouldn’t have to drive to the other house.” Harry spits through gritted teeth. I say nothing trying to get my wrist out of Louis grip, which was growing tighter as I moved. My hand was starting to go numb from lack of blood-flow. “Louis I can’t feel my hand.” I say quietly. He looks at me, nothing but pure hatred burned in his eyes. “Oh, am I hurting you?” he said in a baby voice. I looked away and nodded. “Here” he said and slapped me. “Now you’re not thinking about your hand are you!” he shouted. 

 

He let go of my wrist and I scooted closer to Liam. He glared at me and went back to looking out the window. “I’m sorry. I said loud enough for only him to hear. He ignored me. “Liam, please. I really am sorry. If you were in my situation you would have done the same thing.” He looked over to me and sighed. “Caroline I know you’re sorry but stop trying to make me pity you alright?” he said anger rising in his voice. I cower away, feeling hurt. I unbuckle and climb to the very back to sit near Niall. I lean my head against the window, wishing I had never used the phone. I closed my eyes, wanting everything to end. I sigh and drift off to sleep.

I wake up to voices saying “should we carry her inside or let her sleep?” I think it was Niall. “No wake her up, she needs to be awake” I hear Harry say. I open my eyes to see a large brown house, very elegant looking. “Come on, get out of the Car.” Zayn says I get out and Louis picks me up and carries me to the house and down to the basement. He throws me in a chair. “Harry gave me the job of punishing you this time.” He sneered walking over to me. He grabbed my hair and dragged me out of the chair. He dragged me to leather cuffs hanging from the ceiling. My stomach sank; I think I’m going to throw up. He rips my shirt off and puts me in the cuffs. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this” he chuckles grabbing a knife from the table. 

 

I shut my eyes, trembling. I hear his footsteps behind me. His hand travels up my spine and to my neck. He brings his head close to my ear “Don’t be frightened of me sweet heart.” He whispers to me. “I’m not afraid of you.” I wimpier still trebling. He chuckles darkly “Your body says otherwise.” He says, moving his hand from my neck to my mouth. He slides the blade of the knife down to my stomach. I can feel it cut my skin and blood trickle down my body. He glides the blade down the stomach, pressing hard so the cut is deep. I scream and writhe in pain, straining against the restraints. But my scream was muffled by his hand. He removes his hand and I scream “STOP” “YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF!” He yells dragging the knife harder to my hip. I scream once more, an ear splitting cry. Louis, getting irritated with my screaming, drops the knife from my skin only to force my jaw open and gag me with a cloth. I glance down at my body. There was blood everywhere, nothing but blood. I close my eyes as he continues to cut me. “One final thing.” He says as he moves to my back. I feel thing carve letters in to my sensitive sink. “L M U S I C M A N S” Now two of them had marked me, and I know there will be more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter! Sorry this took so long, personal issues got in the way.

Chapter VIII

Nothing, I feel nothing. Broken, I am broken. They got what they wanted. They wanted to break me, so I would obey. The drugs are finally working. I feel myself growing weaker every day. Losing hope that someone will save me. These thought swirl in my mind as I lay on my stomach in my room. The door opens revealing Niall. “Learned your lesson yet?” he sneers. I say nothing as tears run down my face. “Got nothing to say babe?” he asks chuckling. I don’t respond. “C’mon Harry wants to see you.” He says. “I don’t think I can move Niall.” I say seriously. He sighs “Fine, give me your arms.” I turn to face him, wincing from the pain. He picks me up and carries me down stairs. 

“Did a number on her Louis, she can barley move.” Niall says as he sets me down on the couch next to Liam. I scoot away as Louis says “It’s what she gets for misbehaving.” I glance at Liam who is looking at the mark Louis left on me. He looks away when he catches my gaze. “Well have you learned to obey yet?” Harry asks as he walks into the room, standing in front of me. I nod my head, not wanting to speak. “Use your words sweetheart.” He mocks. “Yes” I whisper. “Good, are you going to disobey us again?” he questions. “No.” I say. “Very good, the drugs seem to be taking affect finally.” He smiles. I say nothing, the feeling of brokenness returns. 

“Are you happy now?” I ask looking up at Harry. “Happy about what sweetheart?” he asks “You won! You have completely shattered me!” I scream losing control. “I am nothing now. Are you happy at what you have created? An empty shell of a child! You have broken me. You have won.” I say my voice quieting to a whisper. “I am completely happy at what we’ve done to you. But I haven’t won yet. I will not stop until you’re even emptier than you are now! We will beat and torture you until you are beyond broken!” He shouts. I say nothing in return, breathing heavily. “Liam, take her upstairs, wash the blood off her and stay with her until she falls asleep.” He says. Liam nods. 

He grabs me and slings me over his shoulder. Liam is the last person I want doing this. He takes me into his bathroom and sets me on the sink counter. I was still in my sports bra and shorts from when I was punished, to hurt to change. Liam grabs a wash cloth and soaks it in warm water, washing the blood of the front of my body. “Turn around.” He says flatly. I obey, turning to face myself in the mirror. What I see can’t be me. I see a skinny girl that has almost colorless eyes and bones sticking out. 

I feel the cloth touch my wound and I scream in agony. “THAT IS NOT WATER.” I scream in pain. “It’s peroxide, I don’t want this getting infected.” He says, sympathy laced in his voice. “I thought you hated me.” I say. He sighs. “I can’t Caroline. I can’t bear to look at you hurting like this. I though the plan was to hold you ransom. Never do anything like this.” He says. “Liam, I’m sorry. I should have never taken your phone. I’m going to try to obey you guys now. I can’t take being punished anymore.” I say, tears trickling from my eyes. “That’s good. Well I guess a good decision. The drugs are affecting you; soon you won’t want your father to find you. I hope that never happens.” He says. We go silent while he continues to clean the cut, wrapping my torso. “Alright, let’s get you to sleep.” Liam says carrying me to my bed. “Good night.” He says shutting of the light.


End file.
